Twilight: The Rosalie And Jacob Story
by Hungergamesfan97
Summary: when rosalie hale and jacob black fid out there true feelings foreach other everything starts going down hill.
1. Chapter 1

**6:45 and Jacob was getting out of bed and getting ready for school cereal and a banana for breakfast and then off to school 7:00 and he makes it to school almost late for his first class he starts to run and accidentally runs directly into the most popular girl at school Rosalie Hale. Watch where you are going Fido Rosalie said. Sorry Rosalie. You should be.**

**Jacob finally makes it to class and takes his seat. 12:00 means thirty minutes for lunch, Jacob rushes through the line and hunts somewhere to sit and the only place to sit is next to Rosalie.**

**Awkward silence… until Jacob decides to crack some blonde jokes… Hey Emmet how do you drown a blonde? I don't know how? You glue a mirror to the bottom of the pool. That's a good one dude. Thanks,**

**hey how do blondes brain cells die? How? Alone.**

**Hey, did you ever hear the one about the blonde cop? No. This blonde cop stops a blonde driver and asks for identification.**

**The blonde driver looks all around in her purse and can't find her license. "I must have left it at home, officer."**

"**Well, do you have any kind of identification on you?" asks the cop.**

**The blonde takes out a pocket mirror and says, "I do have this picture of me."**

"**Let me see it," says the cop. She holds up the mirror and looks in it. Then she says, "Sorry. If I had known you were a police officer, I wouldn't have stopped you. That's a good one.**

**Emmet. Yes rose? Be quiet. Sorry.**

**Later after school in the parking lot Rosalie needed to have a word with Jake, so she went over to him and asked him why he felt the need to tell jokes about her, I wasn't making fun of you I was trying to break the awkward silence that was lunch. Oh. **

**do you maybe want to come hang out with me and Emmet at the basketball court sometime? Sure if I have time my dads been on my case cause my grades have been slipping. That sucks. Yeah I know.**

**Friday night the Cullen's were throwing a party at their house and rose invited Jake eleven o'clock came fast almost to fast for some party goers. And as people started to leave rose and Jake went outside and started talking and then Jake leaned in and kissed rose on her lips.**

**The next day Seth came over to jakes house. Hey Jacob. Hi Seth. Do you have any plans for this weekend not that I know of why? We were going to go play football on la push want to come with us? Oh crap I forgot I have plans with Rosalie today. Do you mean Rosalie Hale? Yeah. Why would you want to hang out with vampires? Can you keep a secret? Maybe. I kissed Rosalie and now were dating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday. Jacob get up Jacob Billy black tried and tried to get Jacob up but he just wouldn't budge he put his hands one on each shoulder to try to shake him awake but when he touched him he jerked his hands back Jake felt like he was on fire. He was starting to change into a werewolf.**

**After school was over Rosalie went home and called Billy to ask if Jacob was ok but the phone rang and rang and no one would answer the phone so she went over to see if they were home and no one was there so she ran back home to ask Carlisle if he had heard anything from Billy yet but he hadn't so she called Bella to see if she or Charlie had heard anything and Bella had heard they were leaving for a couple days.**

**The whole week goes by and Jacob and Billy still haven't returned so she calls Jacob on his cell phone and he picks up. Hello. Hey, Jake is everything all right you don't sound so good. I'm fine. What's gone on since I've been gone? Not much except that the school is putting on a play and Mike is in a surfing contest and Angela was in the town newspaper, but that's about it. Well I should be back soon. Well hurry up and get back I miss you. Ok. Bye. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Jacob finally made it back home Rosalie was waiting for him and all hell broke loose.**

**Rosalie I'm sorry you're not welcome here Billy said. What? Jake aren't we still dating? What you're dating a vampire! Jacob bolted outside and phased, and then ran into the woods, and Rosalie ran after him. Wait up Jake.**

**Jacob changed back to a human and put his clothes back on and they started talking.**

**What's going on with you lately? You haven't been acting right. And now with Billy and I'm not welcome anymore at your house and I'm just so confused. You acted like you couldn't wait to get back to see me, and when you get back you act as if I'm the plague.**

**I'm sorry I know I've not been the best boyfriend the past few weeks but I have a lot going on. I'm becoming a werewolf and I'm the true Alfa but Sam has been the Alfa dog until I could take over but I don't want to. And I'm not sure what to do. ****L**

**Well we can make it through this together. I know we can and I'll be here to hold your hand through this madness we're both going through hell right now and it will be hard but we can make it together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two years go by, Jacob is hanging out with Rosalie at her house and their watching a movie, and then Jacob pauses the movie.**

**What are you doing Jake?**

**Just hold on a second and don't say anything tell I finish ok.**

**Ok.**

**Jacob got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box.**

**Rosalie Lillian Hale would you do me the honor of being my wife?**

**Yes, yes a thousand times yes! I love you.**

**I love you to rose.**

**Months of preparations go by and then comes the hard part telling their families and dress shopping.**

**So Jacob and Rosalie decided to tell their parents at the same time…**

**Well you can probably guess how that goes.**

**Billy roles out of the room and Jacob followed him all the way home.**

**Your doing what no I won't stand for you to marry a vampire Jacob not under my roof either you break this off or pack your things and leave!**

**Meanwhile back at Bella's house.**

**Tell me you are joking Rosalie tell me you are not actually marrying a mutt!**

**It's too late to call it off we already have a date set we are getting married in three weeks. And I would really just like you to be happy for me and not be mad at me. I really love him.**

**If you love him that much I guess I can't let you lose him over my disliking off the wolfs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for dress shopping. And Bella and Alice are looking through designer magazines and Rosalie is talking to Esme about wearing the dress she married Carlisle in.**

**I'm sorry Rosalie I just don't want the dress I got married in to smell like dog.**

**I understand thanks anyway.**

**Girls have you found a dress yet?**

**Not quite yet rose but we are working on it do you want to come help us look? **

**Sure.**

**Meanwhile Jacob is pondering weather or not to wear a tuxedo.**

**Jacob you have to wear a tuxedo to your own wedding seth said.**

**Are you to still fighting over the tuxedo thing you know your going to lose Jacob. You can't go to your own wedding and wear jeans a t-shirt and jacket. Just go with Rosalie and buy a tux. Sue said.**

**I don't want Rosalie to think I'm just marrying her for her money.**

**Why would she think that Jacob? Seth said.**

**I wouldn't. Come on I've got my dress and now we are going to go get you a suit and tie to wear. Ok?**

**Ok. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Now comes the wedding day. And all the prepping and dress and tux buying starts to pay off. Jacob, Seth, Charlie are getting into their tuxedos. Meanwhile in the other room Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are getting into their dresses.**

**Rosalie is wearing a long white silk dress with real flowers on her veil and along her train and crystals all over.**

**The groomsmen walk the bridesmaids down the isle and wait for the bride, While Carlisle walks Rosalie down the isle they have a short conversation. **

**No matter what I will always love you like I always have and that is a promise I will never break.**

**They end the conversation when Carlisle gives her away to Jacob.**

**They say there vows and the preacher says if anyone deems this marriage un-fit to speak now or forever hold their peace. No one says anything so he says I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride. **


End file.
